Ashlocke's Return
by MileyKapri
Summary: Will Mutant X be able to forgive their past pains in order to save one of their own, or will Ashlocke get what he's always wanted. BS JL pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mutant X isn't mine. I wish they were but they aren't.

Author Note: This is post Dominion. They are gone and Mutant X has separated.

A/N2: Italics are thoughts.

_I see the moon, and the moon sees me. The moon sees the one that I want to see. So God bless the moon and God bless me. God bless the one that I want to see._

"What's wrong with her?" Shalimar asked Dr. O'Riley.

"No one really knows. One day she just ended up here." Dr. O'Riley told her.

"Why is she still here if nothing's wrong?"

"Well social services won't take her because, according to them, she's too crazy to put in a home, but no one her can find anything wrong with her, other than the fact that she doesn't talk."

"What like she's mute?"

"Well no, she just has never spoken a word, ever."

"If she wasn't singing that song then who was?" Shalimar asked getting confused. She could've sworn that the little girl was the one singing.

"What song, Shalimar?"

"That 'I see the moon' song."

"I didn't hear any body singing." Dr. O'Riley told her.

Shalimar was about to ask Dr. O'Riley another question, when she heard the singing again.

_My daddy's a dollar, I wrote it on the fence. My daddy's a dollar, not worth a hundred cents._

***

"Come on Jess, we have to find her before Ashlocke does. You know what he does to her." Brennan all but yelled at Jesse.

"I know Brennan, but Shalimar and Lexa left a year ago, and when it comes to Shalimar and not wanting to be found, it's pretty much near impossible to find her," Jesse explained, looking up from his computer.

Brennan sat in the chair across from Jesse, in the old motel room they rented. "Exactly, pretty much near. Jesse, come on you can find them."

"Yeah, but it's not the first time she left." Jesse mumbled, going back to his search.

"What?"

"Nothing, Brennan, nothing."

***

"Shal what exactly do you want to do with her? Adopt her or something?" Lexa replied, after Shalimar told her she wanted to take the little girl out of the hospital.

"Yeah, actually yes, that's exactly what I want to do," Shalimar replied.

"Shal are you nuts! You just can't adopt a kid. Especially when you already have a baby to take care of. Do you know how much work that kid will be? Shalimar be reasonable."

"Lexa I've thought about it a thousand times and I've decided I'm going to. I already spoke with Dr. O'Riley and he said I should take her for a couple of days and see if I'm okay with it. If I am he'll help me do the papers. She's a New Mutant and she's all alone. She needs us Lexa."

"Okay."

"What?" Shalimar asked; Lexa never gave up that easy.

"I said Okay. You seemed to have thought it through already, and you're right. She needs us."

"Cool. You want to come with or stay here?" Shalimar asked excited it didn't take that much convincing.

"I'll stay here," Lexa told her.

"Okay, will you watch EmmaLee for me then?"

"Sure."

"I'm going to get her some clothes after I pick her up, so I'll be back in about two or three hours," Shalimar told her as she walked out the door.

"Okay. Bye." Lexa looked down at the baby girl in the play pin. "What am I going to do with that mother of yours? Huh EmmaLee?"

TBC

A/N: Please review! Tell me what you think…There is lots more to come! I'm hoping to post another chapter tomorrow, but we'll see!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Hi sweetie," Shalimar said to the young girl, she turned to Dr. O'Riley, "no knows her name?"

"No," Dr. O'Riley said. "She was just dropped off here one day. No one knows who she belongs to, or where she came from."

"Do you have any video cameras?" Shalimar asked.

"A couple but the police already took a look at the tapes."

"Could I see them?"

"Sure, you can take them with you, but I don't know what you'll be able to get from them," he told her as he handed her the tapes.

"It's worth a try, thank you," Shalimar told him as she took the tapes. "I'll see you in a few days."

"You're welcome. Bye Shalimar."

"Bye," Shalimar said walking away with the little girl.

***

Lexa was in the living room, of the three bedroom apartment she and Shalimar shared, playing with EmmaLee, when she heard a knock at the door. She picked EmmaLee up and went to answer the door. When she opened the door, Lexa was so surprised to see Jesse and Brennan standing there that she nearly dropped EmmaLee.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Lexa nearly shouted at them. "Better yet, how the hell did you find me?" She was starting to get angry; they weren't supposed to be able to find them.

"Lexa listen we really need to talk to Shalimar, where is she?" Brennan demanded.

"Shalimar's not here," Lexa answered with a smirk.

"Where the hell is she?" Brennan spat back.

"She had to…go pick sumthin' up," Lexa said as the boys let themselves in. She closed the door behind them and followed them into the living room.

"When will she be back?" Jesse asked, sitting down on the couch with Brennan.

"She didn't say, but I'll be sure to let her know you stopped by," Lexa told them, putting EmmaLee in her play pin.

"We're not leaving, Lexa, "Brennan said watching EmmaLee.

"Figured. What do you guys want with Shal anyways?" Lexa said sitting down in a chair across from the guys.

"We have to get her somewhere safe before Ashlocke finds her," Brennan said still starring at EmmaLee.

"Wait, Ashlocke? The dead guy with the links?" Lexa asked, totally surprised.

"Yeah, that's the one," Jesse told her. "Some how he was resurrected from the grave. We're not quite sure how yet, but I almost figured it out."

"Brennan, why the hell do you keep starring at her?" Lexa asked, noticing he hadn't taken his eyes off EmmaLee since she had placed her in the play pin.

"Who is she?" Brennan asked, continuing to stare at EmmaLee.

"That's EmmaLee," Lexa told him, not quite sure if she should tell him that she was Shal's daughter.

"And she would be whose kid?" He asked.

"Mine," Shalimar said walking in and surprising everyone.

"What do you mean yours?" Brennan asked finally taking his eyes off EmmaLee and starting to freak out.

"Well if you want to be more specific, EmmaLee is our daughter." Shalimar told him picking EmmaLee up. She walked down the hall and into EmmaLee's room with the baby and little girl.

"Wait our daughter?" Brennan asked, as Shalimar changed the little girl into jeans and a purple tank top with a picture of two butterflies sitting on a couple of flowers.

"Yes, Brennan, our daughter."

"But we only did it once," Brennan said, trying to reason with the situation.

"Yeah, I know," Shalimar said walking back out into the living room, with Brennan following.

"But, but we used protection," Brennan said way confused.

"It doesn't always work dumbass," Lexa said after Shalimar sat down next to her.

Jesse started laughing his head off and Brennan knocked him upside the head, as he sat next to him. The little girl went up to Brennan and sat in the chair next to him.

"What about her?" Brennan asked pointing to the young girl. "Who's she?"

"We don't know," Lexa said, looking at Shalimar.

"Right," Brennan answered.

There was a long period of awkward silence, when Brennan yelled, "Why the hell does everyone keep talking to me in my head!"

"Shalimar, I think Brennan has finally gone mad," Lexa joked.

Shalimar gave her a look then asked, "Brennan are you, okay?"

"No I'm not okay. That little kid right there and the baby keep asking me all these questions," Brennan said freaking out.

"Brennan, first of all, no one has said anything for the past three minutes. Secondly, the kid is a mute, and the baby doesn't know how to talk," Lexa explained.

"That is why I said 'in my head'," Brennan said annoyed.

"Brennan they aren't telepathic," Lexa replied.

"Yes, they are," Brennan shot back.

"No…" Lexa started before Shalimar butted in.

"Lexa, it might be true."

"You're kidding right."

"No," Shalimar said. "It explains why I heard her singing that song and no one else did."

"Shal has a point." Jesse said.

"What?" Brennan and Lexa said in unison.

"Well I'm just guessing that Shalimar and Lexa are trying to figure out what's wrong with her and since no one has said her name, I'm guessing no one knows it, and that she's a New…"

"Dru," Brennan interrupted Jesse.

"What?" they all asked.

"Dru. Her name is Dru," Brennan said pointing at the little girl.

"How do you know her name is Dru?" Lexa asked confused.

"She told me," Brennan said.

"With the telepathy, huh," Lexa said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Brennan said getting annoyed again.

***

"I want her found! Understand me!" Gabriel Ashlocke yelled at the remaining links that came back to him.

"We've been trying..."

"Well then try harder!" Ashlocke screamed, interrupting one of the links and storming out of the room.

***

"She actually talks to you, Brennan?" Shalimar asked, confused and almost sad.

"Yep," he answered.

"What does she say?" Lexa asked him, getting very annoyed with him.

"Right now she is saying that she's hungry," Brennan replied, "and she says that the doorbell is about to ring and it shall be… Adam. Her words exactly."

Just then the doorbell rang. Lexa got up to answer it, and sure enough it was Adam.

***

"Sir, I think we found her," Michael Reed, one of the links that helped bring Ashlocke back, said.

"You think! I don't want you think! I want you know!" Ashlocke screamed.

"Sir, the buyer, to the apartment we found, is registered as an Opal O'Rourke," Michael explained. "Opal O'Rourke is Shalimar's great grandmother."

"Brilliant, fantastic! Where is she," Ashlocke demanded.

TBC

A/N: sorry it took awhile to post, I forgot about... I'll try not to next time...


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:

So this story is on hold for the time being. I'm really sorry I just lost interest in it and can't seem to get myself to add to it. My plan is to hopefully post something by March.

So so sorry, but thank you for reading =)


End file.
